Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5}{5a} + \dfrac{-5}{5a}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-5 - 5}{5a}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-10}{5a}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $t = \dfrac{-2}{a}$